Best Net Friends
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Zwei jadi admin page lho!  Request fic from Zwei admin of Pandora Hearts  Indonesia Version   GilXZweiXVince
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hai hai, minna..kembali bersama saya Alyss TDoV, kali ini saya akan membuat sebuah fic request dari Alice 'B-Rabbit' Phantomhive a.k.a Zwei admin at PHIV. Kali ini fic Alyss bakal benar-benar beda, karena biasanya hanya bertema Romance dan sejenisnya, tapi kali ini tentang friendship. Tenang, masih mengandung romance juga sih, hahahah #Disawat sendal jepit sekampung# Nah, sebelum Alyss mulai ficnya, Alyss mau titip-titip salam dulu di sini.

Alice Safira: Gimana? Puaskan ma fic buatan Nee-chan? Omongin tuh Alice jangan tanya lagi lamaran itu apa..hahaha #ditabok Alice#

Yuuki-chan: Maaf baru buat sekarang…maklumin yah sebagai sesama anak SMA…Saya lagi UTS. Saya harap anda menyukainya..Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada fic ini―mengingat request anda supaya bisa memoliandrikan Gil dan Vince― tapi saya harap jadinya bagus dan dapat memuaskan anda dan para readers sekalian. #Ngacir karena dikejar sama Gil dan Vince yang gak terima dipoliandri ma Yuki-chan# Kok saya yang lari? #PLAK# XDD

all readers: hope you enjoy this fic, guys..oh ya..kalau mau request fic, silakan PM saya di akun ini. Atau kalau yang tidak punya akun di sini, silahkan hubungi saya dengan PM saya di akun eFBe saya: Alyss Vessalius. Saya gak janji bisa menuhi semua request, tapi saya harap saya bisa memenuhinya..mengingat padatnya jadwal anak SMA dan sedikitnya liburan yang ada *sobs* jadi..mohon dimalumin yah.. T^T

Oh ya..abis baca, jangan lupa reviews, yah…boleh di sini atau pun di eFBe saya…hohoho…Sankyuu. And last, mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung di hati, karena Alyss gak punya maksud sekecil plankton pun buat menyinggung perasaan readers. X3

**Warning(s):** OOC, OOT, Abalisme, Gejeisme, Lebayisme tingkat parah, dan Gombalisme stadium akhir. Serta tak ketinggalan Misstypo(s) yang seabrek ngalahin gunung Fujiyama.

**Disclaimer: **I do not OWN Pandora Hearts. I will never own it, though.. Only Jun Mochizuki-sensei, Square Enix, and also Xebec Studio do. XDDD. And Facebook belongs to Mr. Mark Zuckerberg

**~BestNetFriends~**

**2011©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**Facebook©Mark Zuckerberg**

**Dedicated to Zwei admin at Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version) **

**And the related admin there**

Zwei menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia tersadar dari pulau kapuknya. Rambut perak-kebiruannya acak-acakan, seperti sarang burung. Namun ia tidak peduli untuk saat itu. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang tertutup selambu warna biru indigo dengan sembur biru langit itu. Warnanya masih gelap tanda mentari belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam beker di sebelahnya yang baru saja ia matikan karena membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya itu.

'_Masih jam 04.30'_ batinnya dalam hati. Ia lalu menatap saudara kembarnya yang serupa tapi tak sama dengannya itu―Echo. Saudaranya itu masih terlelap dengan heningnya di seberang ruangan tempat Zwei sekarang terduduk.

Zwei―yang sekarang sudah sadar sepenuhnya―menatap ke arah kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya. Ia benar-benar malas kalau harus mandi jam segitu. Yang ada bukannya menjadi segar, bisa-bisa ia masuk angin. Lalu ia menatap meja komputer yang ada di dekat kasurnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di dalam otaknya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya dan mengenakan sandal kamarnya yang berkepala boneka tikus berwarna biru itu dan mendekati meja komputer itu. Ia cepat-cepat menyalakan komputer itu. Saat program sudah aktif, ia segera mengarahkan kursornya ke arah sebuah ikon berbentuk bola dunia dengan selendang―eh salah, bentuk rubah api di atasnya. Yap, benar sekali, ia membuka 'dunianya' di I-net melalui Mozilla.

Begitu program itu terbuka, ia segera mengetikkan pada kolom address. Beruntunglah ia, sinyal dikamarnya sangat kuat, hingga dalam sekejap tampilan layar menjadi serba biru dengan tulisan berwarna putih. Ia segera mengakses akunnya dan dimulailah perjalanan facebooknya.

**Zwei The Master of Doldum**

Ohayooooooouuuuuuu…..\o/

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Iris gray-sapphire Zei terbelalak ketika kolom Notificationnya dihiasi kalimat yang membuatnya mampu terbang ke langit ke tujuh, delapan, sembilan, bahkan sepuluh. #dibejek Zwei pake Doldum#

_Sir Dormouse likes your status_

"Kyaaaaaaaa…." Pekik Zwei yang tertahan membuat pagi itu terasa semakin mencekam. #ditabok Zwei lagi#

**Sir Dormouse**

Ohayou, Zwei-chan… Tumben jam segini ol?

**Like|Remove**

**2 Minutes ago**

**Zwei the Master of Doldum**

Ohayou, Vince-kun…kamu juga kok tumben ol jam segini?  
>Aku sih tadi bangun terus gak bisa tidur lagi..^^'a<p>

**Like|Remove**

**Just Now**

Sekedar catatan dari Author keplek kita, Vince atau yang lebih tepatnya Vincent Nightray adalah teman sekelas Zwei dan Echo. Ia termasuk dalam geng paling terkenal akan keganasannya di Pandora Gakuen. Apalagi kalau bukan grup Pandora Gangster. Tapi, uniknya Zwei kita tercinta ini, bukannya takut, ia malah jatuh cinta pada Vince kita ini. Sebenarnya Zwei dan Vince adalah sahabat kecil yang turun derajat menjadi hanya teman sekelas.

Back to the story~

Zwei yang sekarang sedang berbunga-bunga sampai kamarnya dipenuhi bunga, cepat-cepat mebuka salah satu page tempat ia menjadi admin. Ya dimana lagi kalau bukan Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version) #maaf numpang promosi yah…PLAK!#

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: Kyaaaaaa….mimpiku tadi malam jadi kenyataan! w

**Like|Comment**

**Just Now**

Prinsip yang dulu sempat terlupakan di page kita ini adalah, jika salah satu admin online dan update di page, yang lain pasti otomatis online. Dan bersyukur sekarang page itu sudah cukup ingat pada prinsipnya yang aneh ini. Sehingga, tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan 1 atau 2 komen di bawah status Zwei tadi.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: HOY! Gak bisa diem dikit? Aku baru bangun nih..#yawns.

Lagian ngapain kamu pagio-pagi gini udah jerit-jerit kayak orang kesurupan gitu hah?

Admin: Hoy, B jangan gitu juga kali…gak sopan #yawns

Ohayou, Doldum-chan

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: Cihuiiii..mimpi apa nih si Doldum?

Admin: ohayou minna…

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: u fu fu fu…habis mimpi indah…ketemu pangeran tercinta..

Admin: hehehehe, ohayou minna..kok tumben ol?

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: di suruh ma Authornya

Katanya suruh bangun nanti ma admin di kasih 10 daging panggang

Admin: #cengo

Aku..gak janji,yah…

Dasar Author SIALAAAAN!

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: wah..wah…parah tuh, aku baru bangun sih..hehehe

Admin: *yawns* Admin Doldum sendiri ngapain jam segini bangun?

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: sama, di suruh ama si Author, soalnya kalo gak, aku gak dapet peran utama di fic ini katanya #PLAK!#

Admin

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: Pangeran impiannya emang kayak siapa?

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: hai semua…hai abyss-chan..

Admin: mulai deh tebar pesona..#geleng-geleng#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: hai Hero..baru bangun? *smiles*

Admin; tidak! Mereka mau pacaran di page!

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: pokoknya ga mau tahu! Sediain 10 daging panggan buat sarapan!

Admin: ta-tapi.. #speechless

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: B-Rabbit, udah..kasian adminmu..dia udah tampang melas gitu, masa mau kamu tindas lagi?

Admin: #Nods#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: jangan kejem-kejem donk kalo jadi Chain..  
>Admin: haduh…B-Admin gapapa? *ngebantu berdiri*<p>

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Admin: gak…gak papa kok..

B-Rabbit: tch nanti kalo di skul ketemu Authornya, gua bejek-bejek tuh anak!

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Entah mengapa, di sini sang Author bersin-bersin gak jelas, padahal jelas-jelas udaranya sangat panas seperti di gurun sahara. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari sang B-Rabbit yang terkenal dari PHIV akan keganasan dan kegarangannya itu? Kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya untuk mengetahui kepastian dan kelanjutan cerita Gaje ini.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Eques: Yahoooo…Ohayou, minna..  
>ada yang liat Mad Hatter gak?<p>

Admin: mau pacaran lagi?

Eques: idih…ya enggaklah..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: ohayou Eques, dari tadi sih Mad Hatter gak kelihatan, jadii…  
>Admin: kamu gak bisa pacaran di sini kayak si Abyss dan si Hero! *asal ngomong*<p>

Abyss: A-Admin-chan!

Admin: *ngibrit* hehehee..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: Oh gitu? Duh Abyss-chan, gak usah di sini kalo mau pacaran, di tempat biasa aja kenapa sih?

Admin: hah? Di tempat biasa? #shock demi mendengar Hero ngomong begitu#

Hero: #ngelirik admin# tempat toko buku di deket skulmu itu lho!

Admin: OOOOhhhhh….#masih speechless#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: bisa ya? Kalo si Contractor ku panggil bisa ke sana bareng tuh! Ada tempat jual daging panggang gak?

Admin: B-chan, kamu kan Cuma chara, jelas-jelas admin Hero tuh bo'ong..kok percaya sih?

B-Rabbit: lha..kamu kan yang ngetik..kenapa nyalahin aku?

Admin: iya juga yah…#garuk-garuk kepala

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Eques: oh..gitu, ya udah…sankyuu ya, minna…bye aku off dulu.

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: gak ada pacarnya langsung ditinggal pergi *sweatdrop

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: eh ngomong-ngomong soal pangeran impianmu, Doldum-chan..

Apa mungkin itu si Raven?

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Demi membaca post terakhir itu, mata Zwei membelalak sejadi-jadinya. Hampir semua admin di PHIV adalah sahabat karib yang berkenalan di facebook. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang kenal dengan admin Raven. Dan sebagai admin, dia yang paling kayak kuburan alias diam bin suram. Mengingat bahwa Zwei memperoleh gelar 'Ratu 1000 Kalimat' di page itu, tidak heran keduanya menjadi sangat bertolak belakang. Dan hal itu pulalah yang menyebabkan para admin lain menjodohkannya dengan sang Raven kita yang benar-benar sesuram burung gagak itu.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: ada yang panggil aku?

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: ah enggak kok, Raven-san..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: oh ya udah..+OFFLINE+

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: aduh…Abyss…kamu ini apaan sih? *gebukin Abyss pake bantal#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: cepet banget dia online..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: tapi cepet juga offlinenya.

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss:Hahahaha…gomene, Doldum-chan..^^'

Yasud, aku off dulu, mau siap-siap ke sekolah..bye minna,

Admin: jaa ne *waves*

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Zwei kembali menatap ke arah jam beker digitalnya yang sudah menunjukkan angka lima di displaynya. Ia menatapa kasur Echo yang sekarang sudah tak ada penghuninya. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau Echo sedang mandi sementara dia asyik ber-fb-ria dengan sahabat I-netnya.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: aku juga off dulu yah..bye..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Pandora Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah elite dengan murid-murid yang serba ekstra. Mulai dari ekstra pintar, ekstra jenius, ekstra kaya, sampe ekstra malas, ekstra garang (khususnya untuk geng Pandora Gangster), ekstra nakal. Untuk kasus pengelompokan ini, Zwei bisa terbilang termasuk dalam kelas mamalia―eh bukan…maksudnya termasuk murid ekstra otaku. Ia adalah ketua dari klub Otamanime di sekolahnya yang terkenal karena keakuratannya akan info anime, manga, doujinshi, hingga game yang ada di Jepang.

Sementara Echo adalah kategori kelas murid ekstra diam―yang menurut Zwei, jika admin Raven ada di sekolahnya, pasti ia juga akan masuk kategori itu. Sebagai otaku, bisa dibilang Zwei benar-benar mengharapkan seorang pangeran putih dengan kuda tampan―salah..maksudnya pangeran tampan dengan kuda putihnya yang gagah perkasa. Dan kenyataannya, yang selama ini menurutnya memenuhi kriteria "PTBP" alias Pangeran Tampan Berkuda Putih-nya adlah sang preman sekolah, Vincent Nightray, yang terkenal doyan gonta-ganti pacar setiap seminggu 2 kali minimal. Padahal menurut Author Vincent gak segitunya juga, malah sang Author mau muntah ngeliatnya #dihajarmassa#

Kelakuan Vincent yang jelas-jelas playboy kelas ikan buntal itu, benar-benar 180° berbeda dengan kakaknya yang kebetulan juga adalah guru di Pandora Gakuen itu. Yap, namanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gilbert Nightray. Guru dengan predikat sebagai juara bertahan nominasi guru paling suram bin irit ngomong di seluruh Pandora Gakuen karena hobinya yang irit bicara, terutama pada para siswi di Pandora Gakuen. Meski begitu, keduanya tetap memiliki banyak penggemar.

Gilbert Nightray, adalah guru yang membina klub Otamanime. Hampir tidak ada yang percaya, dengan kesuraman tingkat tingginya itu―dan dengan mata pelajaran hukum yang ia ajarkan pada seluruh siswa Pandora Gakuen, Gilbert-sensei adalah seorang Otamegane! Bahkan Zwei juga bingung tak habis pikir, mengingat Gilbert-sensei dulu juga adalah teman sepermainannya bersama dengan Vincent.

Tapi Zwei tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu sebenarnya. Karena baginya, hanya Vincent seorang yang mampu melelehkan hatinya. Dan meski ia memiliki banyak sahabat, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Teman-temannya umumnya hanya mengetahui bahwa ia seorang Otaku kelas berat dan hanya menintai laki-laki 2D. Ia berani mempercayakan rahasia ini kepada teman-temannya di page, karena ia merasa bahwa mereka tidak mungkin mengenal satu sama lain. Dan tidak mungkin juga mereka akan mengetahui seperti apa rupa dari playboy jelek sok ganteng itu―ooopss…maksud saya rupa dari PTBP-nya itu.

"Hey, Zwei..kamu sudah tahu jadwal komik dan anime baru yang keluar minggu ini?"

"Sudah sensei, ini daftarnya.." kata Zwei seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas berukuran folio yang terisi penuh dengan tulisan. Di atas kertas itu tertulis dengan huruf besar "JADWAL ANIME & KOMIK 28/9/2011"

Gilbert memndang kertas itu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Iris emasnya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan secara terus menerus. Mengabaikan Zwei yang dari tadi tetap menunggunya untuk memberi instruksi padanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, Zwei memandangi iris emasnya di tengah rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang.

_Iris emas…sama seperti milik Vince, yah.._

Gilbert yang sudah selesai menekuni lembaran kertas itu kembali memandang Zwei. Namun ia sempat tersentak ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari Zwei memandangnya lurus di matanay. Tiba-tiba saja di wajahnya muncul rona merah tipis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan membersihkan tenggorokannya. Membuat Zwei tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Iya Gilbert-sensei?"

"Sudah kulihat," katanay sambil menyerahkan kembali lembaran kertas itu ke tangan gadis berambut perak-kebiruan itu. "Kurasa, minggu ini ,kita akan membahas tentang komik ini.." katanay sambil menunjuk sebuah tulisan di kertas itu: "Pandora Hearts 15"

Zwei menatap tulisan yang ditunjuk oleh senseinya itu. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu dahinya berkerut. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara berat dan basah Gilbert di telinganya.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kita membahas tentang isinya, mengingat komik ini sudah lama tidak di bahas lagi dalam rubrik kita..Kamu punya komiknya kan, Zwei?" tanay Gil sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan untuknya oleh para karyawan. Zwei hanya mengangguk. "Bagus, besok bawalah dan kita bahas bersaama mengenai isinya."

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Zwei saat itu, tiba-tiba saja pipinya merona dan cepat-cepat bertanya pada senseinya.

"Be-bersama sensei? Hanya kita berdua?" tanyanya dengan suara terceckat.

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak…maksudku bersama anggota yang lainnya." Jawab Gil dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa kau berpikir hanya aku dan kau?"

"Tidak..tidak apa, aku hanya salah perkiraan." Zwei memaksakan diri untuk tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mencoba untuk berpura-pura tolol dan naif.

_Kenapa…aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Dasar tolol! Dan lagi, yang lebih penting adalah…kenapa aku bisa merona-berat seperti ini? Aku 'kan hanya menyukai Vince..Kenapa sih denganku hari ini?_

Gil menatap muridnya―yang juga mantan teman sepermainannya―dengan pandangan aneh. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Zwei hari ini. Dan ia cukup cemas juga melihatnya. Bagaimana pun, Zwei sudah seperti keluarga baginya..bahkan lebih..

"Zwei, kamu kurang sehat hari ini?" tanya Gil meyakinkan Zwei yang secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan vas bunga di meja Gil. Beruntung, vasnya tidak pecah.

"Tidak, sensei…maaf, aku hanya kurang konsentrasi saja.." jawab Zwei cepat. Lagi-lagi wajahnya meradang saat Gil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Zwei. "Se-sensei..aku tidak apa-apa sungguh.."

Gil menghela napas berat. Ia kembali memandang iris sapphire gadis SMA kelas 1 itu dengan pandangan tak jelas.

"Panggil aku kalau kau perlu sesuatu, yah.. Aku ada di kantorku." Katanay seraya beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik, Sensei.." Zwei membungkuk pada Gil yang membelakanginya―menuju pintu keluar.

"Uggghhh…pasti ada yang tidak beres denganku!" ucap Zwei pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu, ia sedang sendirian di lorong kelas. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore dan hampir semua anak sudah pulang, kecuali yang mengikuti eskur. Zwei sendiri baru selesai rapat dengan pengurus OSIS lainnya. Selama rapat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya tentang kejadian pagi tadi. Hal yang membuatnya heran dan pusing tujuh keliling adalah, mengapa ia bisa berdebar-debar saat Gil-sensei berada dekat dengannya. Hal yang sama―bahkan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan pada Vince selama ini.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat. Ia mulai mengeluarkan X 10 MiniPro-nya dan mulai mengetik di atas keypadnya. Begitu ia tersambung dengan .com, ia langsung menuju pade kesayangannya itu. Karena jam 4 biasanya sangat ramai dipenuhi para admin yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: Tadaimaaaa…

Huff..baru selesai rapat OSIS nih adminku…aku jadi ikut ccapek juga.. XO

Admin: yah gomen..gomen, Doldum-chan..

Btw, tadaima..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Dan memang, dalam sekejap, muncul 3 komen sekaligus di post yang baru ia tulis di sana. Zwei tersenyum memandangnya. Di sana, ada Abyss, B-Rabbit, dan Hero. Para admin chara yang menjadi teman baiknya sejak ia SMP kelas 3 awal.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: Okaeri *smiles*

Mau kue?

Admin: okaeri, Zwei-chan..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: YO! #waves

Admin: #makan brownies cokelat

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: wah…lama banget sekolahmu?

Admin: itu kan karena dia rapat OSIS..#sweatdop#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: okaeri..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum:

B-Rabbit: yo!

B-Rabbit admin: wah…mau satu donk, aku laper nihh..

Abyss and Hero: wah…kalian kompakan ya OL bareng? *ngakak

Raven: eh..tumben Raven-san OL? Pulang sekolah juga ya?

Admin: wah…adminnuya kalah cerewet ma charany..=='a

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: aku pulang kerja..adminku lembur hari ini..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: Hooo..tentu saja…ya kan, babe? *noleh ke Hero*

Admin: kagaklah…orang saya juga baru pulang skul..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: hmmm…masa sih? Perasaan aku di sini ada 3 jam'an, kamu ke sini baru 20 menit yang lalu deh.. #disambit Abyss#

Admin: eh? Raven Admin-san kerja? #Shock kelas berat#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: dia jadi guru…karena mau uts, tugasnya numpuk..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit; kalo numpuk ngapain OL?

Admin: #ngunyah brownies

B-chan gagh boheh githu..(maksudnya dia mau bilang: "B-chan gak boleh gitu")

Doldum admin: Nieghh..#ngasih satu brownies ke Doldum Admin

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: Raven-san adminnya kerja? Wah..hebat, ternyata ada yang udah senior dari admin kita di sini, Abyss..

Admin: B-rabbit Admin: happ*nangkap brownies

Sankyuu..^^

Raven admin: jadi guru apa nih, Raven admin-san?

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: eh..iya, yah..*nods*

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: jadi guru ahli hukum..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Entah apa karena ada setan yang secara tidak sengaja numpang lewat di belakang Zwei, atau memang karena pikirannya yang hari ini error stadium akhir, demi membaca post terakhir dari sang Raven―Si 'Raja Bahasa Kalbu' itu―jantung Zwei kembali berhenti selama beberapa detik. Iris dark sapphirenya kembali terbelalak saat melihatnya.

_Guru ahli hukum? Sama kayak Gil-sensei lagi…sebentar lagi 'kan UTS.._

Zwei menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berharap pikirannya tentang prasangkanya itu hilang dan keluar dari kepalanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga pipinya berwarna kemerahan. Ia mengerang keras dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok mobilnya.

"Tidak…Tidak..dan tidak.. Zwei Baskerville, kau tidak boleh berpikir yang macam-macam! Memangnya di dunia ini yang jadi guru ahli hukum yang jadi admin page anime hanya Gil-sensei? TIDAK! Jadi berhenti memikirkan fantasi gilamu itu! Lagian, semua sekolah memang akan UTS sebentar lagi…jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam, FOKUS!" Zwei berkata keras-keras pada dirinya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari ke-error-annya sejak tadi. Sampai-sampai, karena saking kerasnya suara Zwei, sopirnya menioleh dan menatap nonanya dengan pandangan cemas. Mungkin dia berpikir, apa nonanya ini mulai stress karena tugas OXIX yang menumpuk dan UTS yang semakin dekat?

Ia kembali menatap layar X10 Mini-Pronya . Ia me-_refresh _kembali halaman page itu, dan _voila!_ Jadilah kentang goreng cheese cream a la Chef Farrah Quin #Disambit Zwei dkk#..Ah, gomen..gomen..Yang benar adalah, tampaklah sederet panjang komentar dari para admin lainnya. Hmm, rupanya tokoh heroine kita ini ketinggalan pokok pembicaraannya gara-gara aksi kekerasannya terhadap dirinya sendiri tadi #Digebukin ma Doldum plus Zwei#

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: wahh….sugoiiii *claps hands*

Admin: kereeeenn…tapi, jujur lho, ini pertama kalinya saya tahu ada guru yang bisa jadi admin buat anime..Biasanya paling-paling juga anak SMA seperti saya dan Doldum..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**5 minutes ago**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven:…adminku juga otaku..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**4 minutes ago**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: wah…jadi guru… Eh, admin-chan..kmau katanya mau jadi pengacara kan?

Admin: Ha? Eng-enggak kok! #blushes#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**4 minutes ago**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: ….

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**2 minutes ago**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: apaan sih ahli hukum? Bisa dimakan yah? Enak gak?

Admin: aduh…B-chan, itu nama pekerjaan, bukan makanan..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: wah…ditinggal bentar udah penuh yah..*sweatdrops

Admin: btw, minna…aku rasanya gak bisa OL deh buat 2 minggu ke depan, aku mau UTS nih..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: adminku juga mau bilang dia mungkin bakal lebih sering gak OL, dia harus meriksa ulangan..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: wah..kok kayak sama gitu?

Admin: cuitt..cuitt…

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: hoo…pasti sepi deh pagenya..

Admin: aku masih 3 minggu lagi, hehehe

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

AbyssA: jujur, benernya sih, aku sedang UTS

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: nekat banget kamu, AbyssA? #shock dan cengo#

Admin: hoo…hebat-hebat…#tepuk tangan#

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: toh, besok udah hari terakhir UTS..*minum teh*

Ada yang mau the, minna?

Admin: Uhmm…tapi nilaiku ada yang jelek…*sobs* gak remid sih, tapi japress gitu..

Jalur Ngepres..*pundung*

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: ooh…yang kamu kemaren bilang ke adminku itu yah? #makan daging panggang

Aduh…aku jadi pingin makan daging lagi..hey, CONTRACTOR…di mana kamu?

Admin: #tutup teling pake sumbatan

Gapapa kali AbyssA, masih mending daripada remid..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: aku off dulu..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: wah…saya juga mau off dulu yah…harus les nih admin saya..

Ja nee…*waves

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Hero: jiah…barengan lagi..

Admin: kayaknya mereka emang cocok deh..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: hohoho, coba mereka bisa ketemu di dunia nyata ya..gak Cuma di page ini..

Admin: Abyss-chan, harapanmu terlalu tinggi *sweatdrop*

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: hahh? Kalian ngomong apa sih? #ngunyah daging

Admin: udah…B-chan, kamu makan aja yang banyak sana ma Contractor-kun..#ngedoprong B-chan ke dalam mansion.

B-Rabbit: puh! Ya udah..aku OFF aja..  
>Bye guys..<p>

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Zwei sudah sampai di rumah sekarang, ia segera mengganti baju, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk makan siang. Di sana, Echo sudah mengunyah beberapa buah untuk mengganjal perutnya. Pada dasarnya, Echo bukan sedang berdiet saudara-saudara, ia memang tidak biasa makan nasi ataupun makanan berat sejenisnya.

"Ibu, hari ini makan apa?" tanya Zwei sembari menatap ke arah ibunya yang membelakanginya.

"Ehmm..ada spaghetti kalau kamu mau.." ibunya menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Yah..bolehlah," jawab Zwei ringan. Matanya sekarang tertuju ke arah saudara kembarnya yang irit bicara itu. "Echo, kamu sudah kerja PR mat?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku pinjam, yah…Mau kucocokkan dengan jawabanku."

"Bilang saja mau lihat jawabannya.." jawab Echo pelan.

"Ha-Hah? Yah enggaklah..kamu kok berpikiran begitu sih, E-chan?" jawab Zwei berusaha menghindar. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di dahinya. Dia memang bukan siswa yang malas, tapi kadang, ia lupa mengerjakan tugas dan baru ingat di hari-hari terakhir sebelum tenggat waktunya. "Lagian, Ru-sensei juga pasti mengerti kok..Aku kan sibuk dengan urusan OSIS dan klubku.."

"Oh..ya sudahlah.." jawab Echo datar. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak peduli. Toh, itu tidak merugikannya sama sekali kopk. Jad untuk apa dipermasalahkan? Begitu pikirnya.

'TING-TONG'

"Oh, itu pasti gurumu.." jawab ibunya sambil cepat-cepat mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan kain lap didekatnya. Ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan segera membukanya.

Zwei yang duduk di meja makan dengan posisi membelakangi pintu hanya bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang terdengar seperti terkejut ketika membuka pintu. Zwei penasaran apa yang membuat ibunya menarik napas dan menahannya hingga seperti orang yang dicccekik. Mau bertanya pada Echo, percuma saja…karena gadis itu pasti hanay uek bebek dan tidak peduli kecuali ia diberitahu oleh ibunya. Mau melihat sendiri, ia tidak bisa melihatnya karena pintunya menutupi wajah ibunya.

"Ya ampun..tumben kalian mampir ke sini.. Ada apa?" kata ibunya.

"Ah, iya,Bi..aku mau memberitahu kalau hari ini guru les Zwei dan Echo tidak bisa masuk dan ia menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau adikku juga kuajari bersama di sini..Zwei dan dia kan sekelas." Sebuah suar berat yang serak basah yang snagat khas di telinga Zwei terdengar dari percakaapan ibunya.

DEG. DEG. DEG. Entah mengapa jantung Zwei tiba-tiba berdetak kencang sekali. Wajahnya memanas dan seluruh jari tangan dan kakainya menjadi sedingin es. Ia hanya menatap ke arah makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Echo hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hey…kau tidak apa-apa?" Echo mengibaskan tangannya pelan di depan wajah Zwei, namun tidak ada jawaban.

_I-Itu…suara itu…_

Dan kemudian menyusul pula suara yang sangat dikenali dalam sensor telinga Zwei. Suara yang sudah mampu mebuatnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh dan juga membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Wajahnya kini merah padam, membuat Echo yang pertamanya kebingungan jadi panik ketika melihatnya. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan memberi minum air es pada kakak kembarnya itu. Zwei meneguknya dengan cepat hingga ke tetes terakhir. Sekarang sudah lebih baik, pikir Echo.

"Konnichiwa, Obaa-san, maaf mengganggu.."

"Oh, ya ampun..tidak apa-apa kok, Bibi malah senang kalau kalian mau mampir ke sini..sudah lama ya kalian tidak main ke sini."

**A/N: **Eng ing eng…siapa kah 2 orang misterius itu? Silakan menunggu untuk chapter keduanya ya..hohohoho*nari-nari gaje* #digebukin masal ma semua chara PH dan adminnya di PHIV#

Alice: HOY! Author jelek! Namaku kok gak ada sih?

Alyss: iya…aku juga gak ada *pouts*

Jack: ini apaan sih? Katanya pake page PHIV..tapi nama charanya kaya dari planet lain gitu..

Zwei: IYAAA!Aku ini tokoh utamanya! Kenapa di page itu yang paling sering muncul itu Abyss, Hero, ma B-Rabbit?

Sharon: teruss…aku kan creator page..kok malah paling dikit sih jatahnya? Break malah gak keluar sama sekali! *sedia harisen supergede di kedua tangan*

Mary: masih mending sempet di mention…ketimbang saya sama Elliot, masuk cerita sepersekian detik aja kagak…*pundung*

Author (Me) : Lho..lho..tenang saudara-saudara..dengarkan penjelasan saya dulu…

Alice&Alyss: CEPETAN..Ga Pake Lama! *njerit pake toa diameter 5 meter (toa apaan itu?)*

Author : *ngelirik Alice dan Alyss* Ini orang dua emang kayaknya beneran kembar deh.. Haihh..ya sudah, mari saya bahas satu-satu kenapa saya tidak menggunakan nama chara dalam page itu.

Pertama, karena saya mau menggunakannya sebagai nama akun kalian para admin di page itu.

Kedua, ini adalah tantangan buat para readers sekalian buat bisa nebak siapa saja tokoh admin itu. Kecuali B-Rabbit saya rasa, karena semua juga pasti sudah tahu kalo B-Rabbit itu Alice…(itung-itung ini juga bonus jawaban lho..)

Udah..PUAS?

All: OOOHHHHHHH..

Oh iya, buat para readers saya tercinta dimana pun kalian berada, di kamar, di toilet, di warnet, saya harap anda semua mau mengerti akan kegajean saya dengan MISSTYPO saya yang ancur..karena keyboard saya yang memang sudah tua dan giginya tinggal dua #PLAK!#

Bukan, maksud saya, keyboard saya ini sudah cukup lama di pake, dan sekarang ada beberapa keyboard yang agak susah dipake..misal tombol 'C' butuh kekuatan ekstra buat nekan tombol yang satu itu. Jadi saya mohon anda memaklumin kalo saya Misstypo(S) tingkat berat. *sujud*

Dan juga maaf buat CLIFFHANGER saya yang ancur ini…saya bener-bener masih buta arah akan jalan cerita ini mau di bawa kemana *nyanyi: 'Mau dibawa kemana..cerita ini?'* #digampar Sharon pake harisen# Saya akan berusaha untuk jadi Author yang lebih baik lagi seperti **faricaLucy**-senpai dan **Reborn Angel From The Past**-senpai

Oh, and buat Yuuki-chan, gomenasai *bows* yah…karena meski saya di sini tetap menampilkan Vincent dan Gilbert seperti permintaan anda, saya tetap TIDAK RELA kalau Zwei jadian sama Vince (jujur aja, saya tidak rela siapapun jadian sama Vince #dihajar fans Vincent seluruh Indo#)..Jadi saya janji pasti pairingnya ZweiXGil..kay? Dan maaf buat pecinta pairing VincEi (VinceXZwei)

Hope you enjoy this..

Jaa…matta ashita, nee…

RnR to CnC ne?

Arigatou…\(.)\ \(w)/ /(.)/

BestRegards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vesaliuss**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ugyaaaa…akhirnya Chapter dua kelar juga…*nari hujan ala Indian*

Saya harap kalian semua bakal menikmatinya…Ini fic two shots kedua saya (yang pertama bukan murni sih..tapi tak apalah..) by the way anyway nabrak busway waktu ada pawai, di sini Alyss akan berikan beberapa slight VinceXEcho, dan juga VinceXAda (mestinya sih saya gak terima #dilempar tali jemuran#).

**Warning(s): **OOC, OOT, Abalisme, Gejeisme, Lebayisme tingkat parah, dan Gombalisme stadium akhir. Serta tak ketinggalan Misstypo(s) yang seabrek.

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not OWN Pandora Hearts. I will never own it, though.. Only Jun Mochizuki-sensei, Square Enix, and Xebec Studio do. XDDD. And Facebook belongs to our beloved Mr. Mark Zuckerberg. XDDDD

**~BestNetFriends~**

**2011©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**Facebook©Mark Zuckerberg**

**Dedicated to Zwei admin at Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version) **

**And the related admin there**

Zwei terpaku kala mendengar nama yang terucap dari bibir ibunya. Matanya tak sekejap pun mampu berkedip. Tenggorokannya kali ini terasa sangat kering, padahal ia baru saja minum air dari Echo. Perutnya terasa mual dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan semakin berat. Pandangannya mengabur dan mulai terlihat semakin gelap. Ia merasa badannya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas dan lemah. Tapi..

"ZWEI! Sadarkan dirimu!" Echo yang biasanya irit bicara, ternyat menepuk pipi Zwei sambil berterian agar Zwei tidak pingsan. Zwei yang tadi sudah nyaris tepar kembali mebuka matanya yang tinggal segaris lagi menutup dan membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

"Hah..hah.." suara Zwei yang terengah-engah karena kesulitan mengambil napas sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh ibunya yang masih asyik mengajak bicara kedua tamunya yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan melupakan untuk membiarkan kedua tamu misterius yang membuat Zwei seperti orang kena rabun ayam itu untuk duduk.

"Tenanglah, Zwei..kau kenapa?" tanay Echo rada panik. Sekalipun wajahnya terlhat seperti tanpa emosi, suaranya benar-benar menyiratkan kekhawatirannya akan kakak kembarnya itu.

_Itu…suara…VINCENT-kun…dan…dan..GIL-SENSEI…memangnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Liam-sensei? Kenapa yah ia tidak masuk?_

"E-Echo..aku butuh bantuanmu.." kata Zwei tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan kembarannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Zwei tak sabar. Ia tidur di kasurnya berbalut selimutnya dan membaca komiknya yang baru saja ia beli, Pandora Hearts 15.

"Kau benar..mereka adalah Vince dan Gil.." jawab Echo datar.

"Ya Tuhan…E-chan..kenapa aku jadi begini yah?" Zwei meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

"Bukannya karena kau suka mereka berdua?" tanay Echo balik dengan cri khasnya; 'blak-blakan'.

"Aku cuma suka Vince!" pekik Zwei, untunglah tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua.

Zwei yang sebelumnya nyaris pingsan, meminta bantuan pada kembarannya untuk mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan. Dan sebagai akibatnya, ia diijinkan tidak mengikuti privat yang diajar oleh Gil-senseinya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan kalau harus les bersama dengan Vince, ia pasti akan merona selam 2 jam les itu.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar kamar gadis kembar itu. Dan kemudian ada suara yang berhasil mebuat wajah Zwei merona seperti kepiting rebus untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Zwei…boleh aku masuk?" suara Vincent memenuhi ruang pendengarannya sampai-sampai tenggorokannya tercekat dan mengakibatkannya tidak dapat menjawab atau bahkan mengeluarkan sebuah suara sekecil apapun.

Echo, yang dari tadi berdiam diri akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk salah seorang gangster tergarang yang paling ditakuti sekaligus digilai di Pandora Gakuen itu. Saat Echo melihatnya, tampak beberapa garis tipis berwarna merah muda di wajah Echo yang _so cool_ itu. Namun, Vince sepertinya tidak memperhatikannya karena Echo langsung meninggalkan ruangan sambil menunduk, sementara pandangan iris beda warna Vince tertuju pada Zwei yang masih berbaring.

"Hey.." sapa Vincent sambil duduk di sisi kasur Zwei. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Lu-Lumayan..aku sudah lebih baikan.." jawab Zwei sambil tersenyum berusaha menutupi kegrogiannya. "Mana Gil-kun?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Onii-san sudah pulang, tapi ia tadi titip salam buatmu, katanya cecpaat sembuh ya..karena dia menunggu referensi komik terbaru darimu.."

"Hahahha…sensei yang aneh.." jawab Zwei sambil lalu.

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti suasana di ruangan itu. Zwei hanya memandang ke arah lantai, lalu sesekali menatap ke arah jendela yang tidak tertutup selambu. Vincent hanya memainkan selimut Zwei yang berada didekatnya, membuatnya menjadi kusut karena terus-menerus dimainkan.

"Zwei.." panggil Vincent tiba-tiba. Iris matanya yang berwarna berbeda―merah darah dan emas―itu memandang lurus ke arah iris dark sapphire Zwei. "Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu.."

Zwei tercengang untuk sesaat. Untuk seorang anggota Pandora Gangster meminta bantuan dengan cara memohon kepada murid sepertinya, itu adalah sebuah fenomena yang amat sangat langka sekali. Meskipun itu adalah mantan sahabat baiknya dan teman kecilnya sendiri.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Zwei keheranan.

"Aku.." kata-kata Vincent terhenti saat laki-laki itu kembalI menatap ke arah lipatan-lipatan di selimut Zwei. Semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang disinari mentari senja. "Aku sedang mendekati seorang gadis..dan.."

"Ya Tuhanku, Vince! Kau kan jago soal hal itu, kenapa harus tanya padaku? Aku ini pacaran saja sekalipun tak pernah!" pekik Zwei nyaris tak percaya. Di dalam hati ia merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam. Rasanya seperti ditusuk pecahan ka lalu ditarik kembali dan dilakukan berulang-ulang.

"Aku tahu…hanya saja, aku tidak PD untuk kasus ini.." kata Vince dengan suara yang pelan.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu?" Zwei memberanikan diri menanyakan pada laki-laki berambut gondrong itu. Dalam hati, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis apapun yang terjadi.

"Dia.." suara Vince kembali memelan. "Ada Vessalius"

Rasanya seperti ada petir di siang bolong begitu mendengar nama salah satu sahabat terdekatnya disebut sebagai pujaan hati dari orang yang selama ini sudah memenuhi relung hatinya. Rasanya seperti ada bom yang meledak di hati Zwei. Mata Zwei mulai basah, hidungnya mulai kesulitan bernapas. Tapi ia sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi ia takkan menangis, jadi ia mengambil sebuah napas panjang dan dalam melalui bibirnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu.."seru Zwei sambil menahan suaranya yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangisannya. "Aku kan bisa bantu kamu kalau aku tahu sejak awal.."

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah suka dengannya sejak masuk si sini, aku agak minder…dia kan salah satu murid teladan, sedangkan aku hanya preman yang suka mengacau kelas.."

"Tapi…dia," kata-kata Zwei tehenti sebentar karena air matanay sudah nyaris menetes, ia menoba menguatkan hatinya sekali lagi. "Ada-chan juga menyukaimu sejak awal, kok Vince.." jawab Zwei pelan.

Vincent memandangi mantan sahabatnya itu dengan alis yang saling betaut satu sama lain. Kedua irisnya menatap gadis itu dengan lebih seksama, untuk myakinkan bahwa gadis di sampingnya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Zwei? Kau..baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa..hanya saja..aku merasa..tiba-tiba pusing," jawab Zwei terbata-bata, wajahnya yang tertutup oleh rambutnya yang bersinar karena langit sore itu membantunya menyamarkan lelehan airmata yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia kembali berbaring sambil memunggungi Vince yang tidak henti memandanginya. "Aku mau tidur dulu, yah.."

"Baiklah..Get well soon.." Vincent mendesah pelan seraya menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan.

_Ya Tuhan…apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Dia berhak untuk menyukai orang lain…Dia berhak menyukai siapapun di muka bumi ini! Bahkan Ada-chan! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit…Air mataku tidak mau berhenti dan sekarang badanku begitu lemas.._

Zwei, dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa pada dirinya, meraih X10 MiniPro-nya yang ia letakkan di meja komputer. Ia membukanya dan segera mengetikkan hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Napasnya tidak beraturan dan sesekali ia sesenggukan karena menahan tangisan itu menjadi lebih parah dari sekarang.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: kenapa admin-chan?

Admin: lagi galau..

Doldum: galau kenapa?

Admin: gapapa..*tidur sambil ngadep tembok

Doldum: yah…Admin-chan gak seru..*pouts

Admin: biarin..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Dan memang, hanya butuh waktu sekejap mata untuk menyadari bahwa dua sahabat terbaik Zwei di sana―admin Abyss dan B-Rabbit―Alyss dan Alice, untuk berkomentar di postnya yang baru saja muncul di page kita tercinta itu.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Abyss: lho adminmu kenapa Doldum?

Admin: kamu gpp Doldumadmin? Kalo mau cerita silahkan..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

B-Rabbit: galau? Apaan tuh? Bisa dimakan gak?

Admin: gak bisaaaa..  
>Doldumadmin: iya…cerita dunk..#nod-nod<p>

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Doldum: katanya sih lagi broken heart gituu

*ngeliatin admin yang gak bergeming

Admin:… kalo mau tau kita teleconference aja..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Dan kemudian, Zwei menceritakan semua yang ia alami hari ini mengenai Vincent pada dua orang sahabatnya itu. Sementara kedua gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala. Sesekali decakan keluar dari bibir kedua gadis itu. Sementara Zwei sendiri masih berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis lebih keras dari sekarang, karena ia sudah cukup kesulitan dengan suaranya yang sekarang jadi tidak terdengar jelas karena tangisannya.

"Hmm…gimana yah.." Alice yang pertama kali buka suara mengenai cerita dari Zwei.

"Zwei, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bilang apa.." jawab Alyss dengan nada penuh simpati.

"Yah..tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup berterima kasih kalian mau mendengarkanku.." jawab Zwei sesenggukan.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Alyss.

"Jadi apa rencacnamu ke depan?" tanya Alice lagi.

Zwei berhenti menangis karena mendengarnya. '_benar..apa yang harus kulakukan?_'pikirnya dalam hati. Ia sendiri bingung untuk menjawabnya. Tidak satu kata pun keluar dari bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Alice.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, pria macam dia pasti sudah kutendang jauh-jauh dari hidupku.." jawab Alice setelah sekian lama tidak ada tanggapan dari Zwei.

"A-Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Zwei akhirnya. "Aku sendiri..tidak yakin aku akan bisa 'menedangnya' dari kehidupanku sepertimu, Alice-chan.."

"Kalau memang tidak bisa dilupakan, jangan dilupakan, Zwei-chan.." balas Alyss yang juga cukup lama berdiam diri.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu.. aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Bahkan lebih parah," suara Alyss terkesan tegar, tapi Zwei tahu bahwa saat ini, dia sedang menahan tangisnya. "Aku menyukai seseorang, dan orang itu _membenciku_. Pada awalnya, aku juga tidak bisa berhenti menangis.. Dan aku yakin aku pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi, tapi.." Alyss menarik napas yang panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi, sekarang aku belajar menerimanya, Zwei dan aku bisa dan mampu tuntuk bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Menerima….apa?" tanay Zwei pelan. Kali ini ia benar-benar sudah berhenti menangis.

"Menerima kalau _dia memang bukan untukku._"

Kalimat dari Alyss itu benar-benar seperti gong di tengah pikirannya yang melayang entah ke mana. Seperti orang yang baru disadarkan dari mimpi buruknya dan bernapas lega karena ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi. Dan entah mengapa, Zwei dapat merasakan setitik kehangatan dalam hatinya karena mendengar kata-kata Alyss tadi.

"Huwooooo…tepuk tangan untuk Bu Alyss atas pidatonya.." Alice menyahut setelah mendengar pendapat Alyss tadi. "Hahahha, tapi aku setuju dengan kata-kata Alyss-chan tadi." Alice juga menyatakan kesetujuannya mengenai pernyataan yang Alyss katakan barusan.

"Benar juga, yah.." gumam Zwei pelan. "Untuk apa aku menangisinya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa.." kata Alyss lagi. "Simpan pengalamanmu ini dan jadikan cambuk untuk hidupmu ke depan. Dan saat kau sudah tua kau pasti akan tersenyum sambil mengenang masa-masa sekarang."

"Dan juga, kalau mereka mengungkit soal hal ini, Zwei-chan.." tanggap Alice. "Kau pasti bisa tersenyum bangga sambil berkata 'Itu cuma masa lalu,kok'.."

"Thanks, ya minna..Aku benar-benar hutang banyak sama kalian.." Zwei mengahapus sisa air matanya yang tertinggal di sudut ekor mata bulatnya.

"Sama-sama.." jawab Alice santai.

"Dou itteshimaste.." jawab Alyss hampir bersamaan dengan Alice.

"Terima kasih banyak, Zwei-chan..tanpamu, aku pasti tidak mungkin jadi begini sekarang." Suara gadis cilik Vessalius itu terngiang di telinga Zwei yang memeluknya.

"Ya..aku ikut senang, kok, Ada-chan.."

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Vince juga menyukaiku.." kata Ada dengan nada yang tinggi―nyaris memekik kalau boleh dibilang.

"Hahahah..kutunggu traktirannya loh.." jawab Zwei sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis pirang beriris mata emerald itu.

"Ah..tentu-tentu..kutraktir sepuasnya kalau kau mau.." jawab Ada polos, Zwei tertawa renyah.

"Sudah dulu, yah..aku harus menemui Gil-sensei sekarang, ada komik baru yang harus dibahas bersama.."

"Eh, Gil-sensei kan kakak Vince.." kata Ada setengah menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Ka-Kalian hanya berdua?" pekik Ada sambil menujuk jari telunjuknya yang lentik ke arah Zwei. Rupanya gadis ini sedang blushing berat demi mendapati kalau sahabatnya sekarang sudah jauh lebih 'dewasa' dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Zwei tertawa keras sampai air mata keluar dari ekor matanya. "Maksudku bersama dengan anggota klub yang lain, Ada-chan.."

"Ma-Maaf..aku salah sangka.." jawab Ada yang malu karena sudah berprasangka buruk pada sahabat terdekatnya sendiri.

"Sudah..sudah, tidak apa-apa..aku harus segera pergi…Vince juga sudah menunggumu tuh.." Zwei memandang ke arah Vincent yang sudah menunggu Ada di depan pintu sambil bersandar. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Zwei dan Ada. Ada tersenyum manis ke arah pacar barunya itu.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak saat kejadian Zwei yang patah hati dari Vincent. Ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa memang Vincent hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Bahkan, karena bantuannya, Vince berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Ada, sahabatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Vincent 100% diterima oleh Ada. Sudah tidak ada tangisan lagi untuk meratapi nasib. Sekarang Zwei tahu bahwa teman-temannyalah sumber kekuatannya saat ia tidak bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri ataupun keluarganya. Dan sekarang, di depan sebuah ruangan kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan 'Klub Otamanime' yang dihias dengan gambar dari berbagai chara anime dan manga favorit para anggota, Zwei berdiri sambil membawa satu tas penuh berisi komik-komik yang akan dibahas bersama. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Konnichiwa, minna.." sapanya riang.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Zwei-chan..sudah bawa bukunya?" tanya Sharon yang duduk di sudut ruangan bersama dengan pacarnya yang juga doyan melakukan 'ritual' tea-time, Xerxes Break.

"Sudah..ini," Zwei mengangkat tas di genggaman tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah..wah..semangat sekali sih.." komentar Break menggema tidak jelas karena ada lollipop yang ia kulum di mulutnya. Laki-laki beriris merah darah itu adalah kakak kelas 2 SMA jurusan IPA. Meski ia terlihat 'norak' dan 'nyeleneh', tapi ia terkenal akan kejeniusannya di bidang IPA, terutama kimia dan biologi. "Apa karena hari ini mau ketemu dengan Gil-sensei?"

Seketika itu juga, wajah Zwei bertransformasi menjadi kepiting rebus. Wajahnta merah paam karena mendengar sindiran halus kakak kelasnya itu. Sekalipun itu adalah rahasia umum, kurasa tidak seharusnya Break menyindir adik kelasnya yang malang ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Gil-sensei yang seperti pasangan itu.

"Se-Senpai!" pekik Zwei karena menahan malu. Break hanay tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya pingsan di tangan pacarnya sendiri. Yap, Sharon _'menidurkannya'_ dengan kedua harisen XtraLarge-nya itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sebuah suara yang berat dan serak terdengar seiring dengan bunyi geseran pintu ruang kelas berpendingin udara itu.

Semua orang menoleh, termasuk Zwei menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelas itu. Dan kemudian berbagai reaksi menyeruak di ruangan itu. Termasuk wajah Zwei yang sekarang semakin merah dan mulai berasap di atasnya karena melihat penampilan baru sang Sensei. Yap..sang sensei yang terkenal suka rambutnya yang agak gondrong itu terurai, terlihat sangat asing dengan sebuah potongan rambut dan gaya mohawk menggunakan gel Gatsboy (**A/N:** saya tidak bermaksud promosi produk kecantikan, hahaha #Digampar Zwei sama Gil#).

"Wah..wah…Sensei, model baru yah?" tanya Oz sambil menahan cekikikan bersama sepupunya Jack Vessalius.

"Haduuuhh, Sensei tambah cakep deh~" puji seorang siswi dengan rambut pink menyala yang segera di deathglare oleh semua yang ada di sana. "Apa? Memang kenapa?" tanya Lotti membela diri. Dan semua yang ada di sana hanya membalasnya dengan hembusan napas yang panjang an setetes keringat besar di kepala mereka.

"Gi-Gil-sensei?" tanya Zwei terbat-bata. Matanya masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari rambut 'baru' gurunya itu.

"Heghh…Vince memaksaku untuk potong rambut an membuat rambutku begini karena aku kalah taruhan.." Gil melempar pandangannya―menghindari kontak mata dengan Zewi yang berada di depannya persis sekarang. Wajahnya pun tak kalah merah dari Zwei.

"Wah…aa yang 'dandan' demi seseorang nih.." ledek Break yang disambut dengan ledakan tawa di seluruh kelas. Meski akhirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Break kembali pingsan karena harisen keramat Sharon. Malah, kali ini, ada tetesan cairan pekat berwarna merah gelap dari dahi pria itu.

"Ya Tuhan…Break-senpai!" Ada memekik ketika melihat darah itu mengalir ke wajah Break yang tetap tersenyum ke arah Ada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok...sudah biasa," dan kemudian, Break pingsan lagi.

"Yah.." Gil menghela napas berat. "Ayo kita mulai saja kegiatan hari ini. Zwei, keluarkan semua bukunya."

"B-Baik." Jawab Zwei yang masih shock setengah mati melihat penampilan baru guru tercintanya itu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan seluruh buku di dalam tasnya.

"Nah mari kita mulai.." kata Gil setelah melihat semua anggota klub berkumpul. Ia mengaktifkan laptop hitamnya dan membuka folder berisi daftar komik yang akan dibahas. "Zwei, tolong sediakan minum untuk semuanya, yah.."

Zwei berdiri dan mengangguk, melewati gurunya itu dan pergi ke luar kelas. Saat ia melihat tampilan pada layar laptop itu ia nyaris tertawa karena menyadari kalau gurunya itu sedang _online_ di Facebook. Namun, yang mebuatnya kaget aalah tampilan di Facebook itu sendiri. Bagaiman tidak, layar Facebook itu menunjukkan bahwa Gil sedang membuka sebuah _page _yang bernama Pandora Hearts (Inonesia Version)! Saat ia melihat kalimat yang diketikkan di kotak _post_, betapa jantungnya serasa berhenti dan copot begitu membaca kalimat yang terpampang jelas di sana.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: konnichiwa, minna..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Cepat-cepat, ia meneruskan langkahnya dan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman untuk semua anggota klub. Dalam pikirannya semua menjadi semakin jelas dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi selama 2 bulan ini antara dirinya dan Gil-sensei―yang menurut teman-temannya―seperti menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"_Oy, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa merelakan Vince ke tangan Ada? Kau menyukainya sejak lama kan?_" tanya Gil seraya menyulut rokoknya yang ke-5 hari itu. Zwei memandang kosong ke arah halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi bunga tanaman ibunya. Ia tersenyum sedih namun juga bahagia. Dilihatnya pria berambut gelap itu dengan lurus.

"_Tentu saja…aku sudah rela,kok, Gil-kun..menurutku selama ini aku sudah terlalu lama menutup diri dari laki-laki lain selain Vince.." _Ia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum cerah. _"Aku akan berusaha menjadi wanita yang kuat seperti chara favoritku itu.."_

Zwei menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berlari dengan cepat saat melewati lorong sekolah. Lorong tempat ia mencoba menyadari apa yang membuatnya merona saat menatap Gil ulu. Dan ia teringat akan semua perkataan Raven mengenai adminnya. Semua kecurigaannya tentang kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah Gil-senseinya. Dan ia teringat salah satu kalimat bijak sang Raven di PHIV.

**Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

Raven: +Nepuk kepala Doldumadmin+

Kamu pasti bisa bertahan kok..

Kamu cewek yang kuat..

Aku percaya kamu pasti bisa melalui ini semua..

**Like|Comment|Remove**

**Just Now**

Yah..saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, sang Raven yang terkenal sebagai 'Si Raja Bahasa Kalbu' itu bisa menulis comment dengan jumlah kata lebih dari 15 kata. Membuat para amin di PHIV bersorak-sorai karena fenomena alam yang tak biasa itu. Dan jujur saja, saat itu, Zwei amat tersentuh dengan kata-kata 'Raven' itu.

_Jadi…selama ini…Raven memang..Gil-kun?_

_Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku?_

Di pikiran Zwei terus berputar pertanyaan itu. Semakin dipikirkan semakin bingunglah ia. Bukannya menemukan jawaban yang sempat diharapkan di awal, ia malah semakin bingung dengan gurunya yang satu ini.

Zwei kembali dengan gontai ke ruang klub Otamanime. Selama rapat pembahasan berlangsung, ia tampak lesu. Semua tahu, semua menyadarinya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani menyanyakannya pa gadis itu. Mereka takut kalau ternyata ia sedang sedih mengenai Vincent yang notabenenya adalah PTBP (Pangeran Tampan Berkuda Putih) idaman Zwei. Bahkan Gil, yang sejak awal mengawasinya pun tidak berani memastikannya.

Kegiatan klub sudah selesai sekita 1 jam yang lalu. Ditengah cahaya senja yang menerobos dibalik selambu yang menutupi gedung berkaca itu, Zwei masih merapikan buku-buku yang tadi digunakan sebagai materi pembahasan. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan kesal, untuk alasan yang kurang dimengerti oleh sebagian besar orang. Ada suah pulang dengan Vince sejak tadi dan sekarang, mungkin tinggal dia yang ada di sana.

"Bodohnya aku.." kata-kata itu terus terucap dari ibir Zwei saat sudah tidak ada orang. "Aku harusnya sudah sadar dari awal.." Ia terduduk di salah satu kursi dan meneguk jus jeruk yang tadi ia beli.

"Sadar apa?" suara itu―suara yang sama dengan yang selalu ia kenal―kembali menyeruak di kelas yang hening itu. Kalau saja Zwei tidak bisa menguasai dirinya, minumannya yang tadi sudah masuk mulut pasti sudah tersebar di lantai keramik putih berkilau itu.

Zwei menelan dengan susah payah dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapat sang guru pembinanya berada di pojok pintu sambil membawa tas kantornya di bahunya. Wajah Zwei seperti diberi tinta merah seketika itu juga. Ia memalingkan wajahnya―membuang muka―dari gurunya yang tampak seperti anak SMA kelas 3 dari pada guru SMA berumur 23 tahun.

"Se-sensei? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mestinya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, Zwei.." balas Gilbert sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk Zwei. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kulihat kau tadi tiba-tiba murung begitu.." Gil berjongkok dan menengadahkan wajahnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Zwei lebih jelas dibalik rambut perak-kebiruannya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Hey, Gil-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau jadi admin page PHIV kan?"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Zwei menegadahkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang kemerahan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah admin Raven?"

Gil melemparkan padangannya ke sembarang tempat untuk menghindari tatapan Zwei yang berkaca-kaca itu. Ia menghela napas berat lagi. Kali ini, Zwei yang terkaget saat iris emas pria 23 tahun itu memandangnya lurus.

"Itu..karena..aku tidak mau..membuatmu berpikir kalau aku..men-_stalk _-mu.."

"Aku tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu, Gil!" pekik Zwei dengan suara kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur? Aku 'kan bilang ke kamu kalau aku Doldum di sana.."

"Aku.."

"Dan lagi," potong Zwei. "Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri. Kau adalah teman baikku selain Vince..Tapi kenapa untuk menjadi admin di page yang sama saja kau bisa berpikir aku akan menganggap kau men-_stalk _―"

"AKU TIDAK MAU HANYA JADI SAHABAT ATAUPUN KAKAKMU ZWEI BASKERVILLE!"

Teriakan Gil yang tiba-tiba itu membuat seluruh ruangan di tempat itu bergema karena suaranya. Zwei, yang kalimatnya terpotong, sekarang hanya memandangnya dengan mata yang melebar karena mendengar jawaban Gil-kunnya yang mencengangkan. Mulutny masih terbuka, tapi tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"A-Apa, Gil?" tanya Zwei pelan―masih tidak berkedip ataupun melepaskan pandangannya dari Gil.

Gil menunduk. Ia seperti habis mengeluarkan tenaga yang ekstra untuk mengatakan 10 kata itu. Ia menghela napas dalm berulang kali. Seperti berupaya mengatur napasnya agar ritmenya kembali normal. Ia kembali memandang Zwei.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi kakakmu ataupun sahabatmu, Zwei.." jawab Gil mengulang perkataannya tadi. "Aku ingin kau melihatku sama seperti kau melihat Vionce sebagai orang yuang lebih dari teman. Sebagai pria. Sebagai laki-laki yang mungkin menjadi PTBP-mu itu.." jawab Gil dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Apa…Gil, jangan main-main soal ini..Kau tahu persis aku benci jika kau bermain-main dengan hal yang namanya cinta."

"Aku serius!" jerit Gil. "kapan aku pernah tiak serius denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Zwei benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat otaknya mulai mencerna dengan baik maksu perkataan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus guru pembina klubnya itu. Atau kalau perlu ditambahkan, teman sesama admin juga di PHIV. Wajahnya kembali memancarkan rona merahnya yang sebelumnya sempat tampak.

"Ka-Kau.."

"Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu kelak, Zwei." Jawab Gil mantap.

"Mana mungkin? Kau gila apa? Kau guru! Aku muridmu! Kau bisa dikeluarkan jika ketahuan Gil!" jawab Zwei yang sedang berusaha mengeraskan hatinya.

"Kalaupun aku harus dikeluarkan aku tidak masalah," jawab Gil sambil bangkit berdiri. Membuat Zwei menengadah dengan susah payah agar ia bisa melihat kedua iris emas seorang Gilbert Nightray itu. "Aku bisa mencari kerja lagi..dan aku juga pasti suatu saaat harus keluar dari sekolah ini karena aku harus menggantikan jabatan ayahku."

Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan dari Author, Keluarga Nightray adalah keluarga dengan rekor anak terbanyak dari semua keluarga paling berpengaruh di kota itu. Gilbert adalah anak sulung dan ia masih memiliki 2 orang adik selain Vincent. Mereka adalah Elliot dan Vanessa Nightray. Dan karena sebentar lagi ayahnya sudah akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan presdir Nightray Corp. maka mau tak mau ia harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya, cepat atau lambat.

"Zwei.." nada suara Gilbert menjadi lebih pelan dan tenang―seperti biasanya. Ia memandang ke arah Zwei dengan perasaan bersalah karena sudah membentaknya.

"Maaf Gil, aku tidak mau menikah.." jawab Zwei sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan membelakangi Gil yang terus awas dengan dirinya. "Aku tidak mau menikah sebelum aku berhasil mendapat gelar Sarjanaku sebagai mahsiswa psikologi." Zwei berbalik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Gil.

"Ha.." Gil yang jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak mulai mencerna kalimat Zwei. "Aku ti―" dan kalimat itu terpotong sebelu Gil sempat mengatakannya.

"Aku baru mau menikah _denganmu_ kalau aku sudah berhasil meraih cita-citaku itu.."

Zwei mendatangi Gil yang beridiri membatu di seberang ruangan. Saat ia sudah berdiri I depan pria jangkung itu, ia menjinjitkan kakinya sehingga ia hanya berdiri dengan kesepuluh jari kakinya. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik..

'CHU'

Sebuah ciuman dari Zwei sukses besar mendarat di pipi kanan Gil. Seketika itu juga Gil langsung meleleh ditempat―eh tidak..bahkan lebih dari itu. Gil seperti bom yang pemicunya telah diaktifkan dan meledak. Seperti granat yang ditarik pemicunya dan langsung meledak dalam sekejap mata. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat yang masak. Seperti apel yang ranum dan sudah siap dipetik.

"Ayo pulang, Gil.." Zwei tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Gil dan membawanya keluar kelas.

**~FIN~**

**A/N: **Horrrraaaayyyy….Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini *niup terompet sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan*

Ah, by the way, mari kita lihat reaksi para Chara penunggu PHIV *ngelirik*

Alyss: nah..gitu donkk…aku keluar..seneng deh dapet peran yang bagus gitu..

Alice: hooh..aku kayak bukan aku aja..#makan daging panggang

Oz: eh? Lho ada aku..*senyum-senyum gaje*

Jack: aku juga…meski cuma di mention*pundung*

Author: udah…gak usah bawel pake tewel (?)

Mary: bentar…*ngeliat ke fic chapter 1 dan 2 sekali lagi*

AKU KOK MASIH GAK ADA? ELLIOT juga….*sobs*

Sharon: wah..aku sama Break jadi pacaran..*blushes*

Break: hoho…sama Ojou-sama dapat kesempatan jadi couple memang kesempatan langka..

Author: Mary: hahaha..saya memang tiak berniat memasukkan kalian di sini #digampar Mary dan disawat piano sama Elliot#

Break: perasaan di setiap ficku kalian selalu jadi pasangan deh..*garuk-garuk kepala*

Baik, kita sudahi saja dialog OOT dan OOC dari para chara dengan saya *nutup pintu* ^-^

To all readers,

Sankyuu uah mau baca fic ini. Sebenarnya saya sedang dalam proyek pembuatan fic lain yang di request oleh admin Lacie dari PHIV.(Kenapa gak bosan-bosannya ngebuat fic untuk page ini?)

Selain itu saya juga mau buat fic khusus untuk my speial best friend, Gio-chan..

Dalam rangka ultahnya bulan lalu, karena saya belum sempat kasih kado dan jalan-jalan dengan dia, mungkin saya akan kasih satu fic buat dia..hohoho

Wish me luck, ne minna…

Last but not the end,

RnR or CnC, please? *blinks eyes*

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
